Trip to Earth
by Chibi E-chan4
Summary: Most of you know what happenes after Bardocks "death" at the destruction of Vegeta-sei. What if Bardock and Gine survived? (The story includes some Japanese and some Greek). I'll continue the story!
1. On a foreign planet

**Chappy 1: The unexcpected Visitors.**

A little after the destruction of Vegeta-sei, two small spaceshipes were heading towards planet Earth. Inside the first spaceship was a young man, around 30 years old. Inside the other a woman around 25. The man had black gravity defying hair, black eyes, a X scar on his left cheek and was wearing a red badana around his forhead. His armor was broken, and the spandex trousers was wripped. He was all bloody and bruisy. The woman had short black hair, big black eyes and her clothes were like the man's.

"Bardock, how long till we reach Earth?" the woman asked.

"I don't know Gine, I don;t know."Bardock answered.

"I hope it's soon. I can't wait to meet my little carrot."

"Oh, so now you gave Kakarot a nickname?"Bardock said rolling his eyes.

"You won't tell me how to call my son!"Gine yelled.

"You mean **our **son 't forget we're a family."Bardock corrected her.

"I don't care!"

This happened at the whole they landed, they didn't know where they were. Bardock got out of his spaceshipe... to fall into water.

"We must be in an island."Bardock said.

"_Poios eisai esy?_" a voice asked.(Who are you)

"Nani?"Bardock asked.

"Oh, you speak english. Btw I'm Alexandra. You can call me Sandra."Sandra said.

"I'm Bardock and this is my wife, Gine."

"Hello." Gine said."Where are we?"

"You're in Greece, Mykonos"Sandra answered."_Paidia elate! Vrika kapoioys poy tha sas aresoun!_"

(Guys come here! I found someones who you're gonna like!)

When Sandra saw they weren't coming, she left to find Bardock and Gine were alone on an island on an unknown,for them, planet.


	2. Going home

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I had schoolwork to do. Sometimes my parents are as bad as Chichi when it comes to school.**

**Here's part 2 of "Trip to Earth"**

**Chappy 2: Going home**

Bardock and Gine didn't know how long they were waiting for Sandra to come back. People were passing them and one actually thought they were homeless (a/n. which they were) and gave then 2.000 euros.

It was almost night when Sandra came back.

"Hey guys!" said Sandra out of breath.

"Hey/Hi" the two Saiyan warriors replied.

"Guess what! My parents allowed me to bring you home to stay gor the night." said Sandra happily.

"Can we go now? I'm starving!" came Bardock's reply, only to be hit on his head by his wife/mate.

"Bardock be polite or I'll make sure you won't live to get to Sandra's home" Gine said threating her husband/mate.

"Ok..." answered Bardock nursing his head.

Sandra uncapsuled a car and told them to get in. The two saiyans were too shocked to ask what was that. The drived for about half an hour when Sandra turned the radio on. Aaaaaaaaaand... the song playing was **"Angel with a shotgun" **by **"The Cab"**. Since it was Sandra's favorite song she started singing.

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**  
**are you a saint, or a sinner?**  
**If love's a fight, then I shall die,**  
**with my heart on a trigger.**

**They say before you start a war,**  
**you better know what you're fighting for.**  
**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
**fight until the war's won,**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**  
**don't mean I'm not a believer.**  
**..and major Tom, will sing along.**  
**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

**They say before you start a war,**  
**you better know what you're fighting for.**  
**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
**fight until the war's won,**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**  
**fight until the war's won..**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
**fight until the war's won,**  
**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
**Don't you know you're everything I have?**  
**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**  
**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**  
**(Live, not just survive)**

**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

**They say before you start a war,**  
**you better know what you're fighting for.**  
**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**  
**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

When the song ended, Gine spoke.

"Wow Sandra, what a beautiful voice you have"

"Thanks " Sandra answered blushing

"No Mrs. honey. Just Gine. Mrs. makes me fell old" gine said smiling.

"Ok Mrs- I mean Gine."

And so our two young heroes started their journey... to find their son.

**That was all for today!**


	3. Hello, We're homeless!

**Hi! Wow... it's been so long since I last updated this story! **

**Well, **

**Enjoy!**

Chappy 3: Hello, we're homeless!

The 2 saiyans and Sandra finaly reached their destination. Sandra's home. When they arrived they found a man and woman waiting for them. The man had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was 6 foot tall and was wearing a green t-shirt and some short jeans (a/n: you know, those that end a little after the knees). The woman had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. She was at least 5 foot tall. She was wearing a rink shirt with minnie kissing mickey's cheek. She was wearing some black pants. Both adults had a worried look on their faces. Sandra got out of the car and hugged the man and the woman. She started chatting with them forgetting about Bardock and Gine.

The 2 saiyans were looking confused at eachother, until Gine decided to speak.

"Um... Sandra? Who are they?" she asked.

"OMG! I forgot about you two! I'm so so so so sorry!" Sandra apologised.

"Sandra, ποιοί είναι αυτοί?" Sandra's mom asked. (Who are they?)

"Oh! Μαμά, μπαμπά, γνωρίστε τον Bardock και την Gine." (Mom, dad, meet Bardock and Gine)

"Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμεία." Sandra's mom said. (Nice to meet you)

"Μαμά, δεν μιλάνε ελληνικά" (Mom, they don't speak greek)

"Oops! Sorry. I didn't know. Nice to meet you! I'm Natassa. Sandra's mom and this is my husband Dimitris" the cheerful red-haired said.

"Oh, it's ok. Well, I am Gine and this is my mate, or as you would call it 'husband', Bardock. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Gine said kindly.

"Oh, honey! Sandra told us how your house got burned up and that you were now homeless so me and Dimitris decided to take you in! I'm so sorry!" Natassa said.

(a/n: I know she should have said 'Dimitris and I' instead od 'me and Dimitris', but there's not much in her head.)

"Ughhh... Thanks?" Gine said unsure to what she should say to the red haired woman.

"It's nothing. Everything for Sandra's friends!" Natassa said smiling kindly.

The two women continued talking.

Dimitris and Bardock were talking about fighting, while Sandra was watcing 'Criminal Minds' on FOX. It was the episode where JJ would leave to go work for the Pedagon.(a/n: I love this episode!)

Sudenelly Sandra's phone started ringing.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Ναι?" Sandra asnwered. (hello?)

"_Sandra, __αγαπητή μου ελπίζω να μην ξέχασες το __girls night __που θα κάνουμε απόψε στο σπίτι μου, ετσι?_" the voice on the other line asked. (Sandra, honey I hope you didn't forget about the girls night we're having tonight at my house, right?)

"Φυσικά και όχι! Εμ.. μπορώ να φέρω και μία φίλη μαζί μου? Είναι μόνο 20."(Of course not! Um... can I bring another friend with me though? She is only 20.) It wasn't a complete lie! Gine looked like a 20 year old woman.

"Βέβαια! Φέρ'την."the voice on the other line said. (Sure! Bring her.)

"Bye!" Sandra said as she hung up the phone."MOM!DAD!IF YOU DON"T MIND I WILL TAKE GINE FOR A GIRLS NIGHT AT STELLA'S HOUSE!" she yelled and grabed Gine fron her arm.

She dragged her out of the house.

**Done! I made Sandra lie to her parents about Gine and Bardock. **

**Btw, Sandra has her father's broen hair and her mother's brown eyes. She has waist length hair and is usually wearing a fingerless black glove on her right hand. She has pale complexion.**

**Ok, that's it!**

**Chibi E-chan4.**


	4. Unnamed chapter

**Me: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THIS IS CHAPTER 4 OF 'TRIP TO EARTH'. THOSE OF YOU THAT WILL READ AND (DIS)LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW IF I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY.**

**Enjoy.**

Chappy 4: The girls night.

As Sandra was dragging Gine through the highway, she was anxious. She was afraid thet if she was late, then her friend, whose name was Stella, would kill her. She sped off to Stella's home with worry written on her face. Meanwhile, Gine was confused. Where was she taking her? Some minutes later they arrived infront of a big house. Sandra ringed the bell. A young woman, around the age of 17, opened the door. She smiled and kindly let them in.

"Γειά σου Sandra! Ποιά είναι αυτή;" (Hi Sandra! Who is she?)

"Γειά Stella! Αυτή είναι η Gine. Είναι αυτή που σου έλεγα. Η κοπέλα πού θα έφερνα." ( Hi Stella! This is Gien. She's the one I told you about. The girl I was going to bring.)

"Γειά σου Gine" (Hello Gine)

When Gine didn't speak, Stella thought that something was wring with her.

"Εμ... Sandra, γιατί δεν μιλάει η Gine?" asked Stella.(Um.. Sandra, why isn't Gine talking?)

"Επειδή μιλάει μόνο Aγγλικά" Sandra anwered. (Because she only speakes English)

"Oh..Ok. Hi Gine! I'm Stella" she pointed to the other 3 girls that just appeared "The blue haired is Maria, the light brown haired one is Anna and the green haired one is Kassandra. Girls, this is Gine. She only speakes English, so talk to her only in english, ok?" Stella asked earning 3 nods from the 3 girls.

"Actually, I don't only speak english. I speak some French, some Spanish and Saiya-go" Gine told them.

"What is Saiya-go?" Maria asked.

"Oh, Saiya-go is the language that is- I mean _was_ spoken on Vegeta-sei. Where I'm from. We Saiyans are great warriors. But Vegeta-sei was destroyed a few days ago, leaving me, my husband and our youngest son the only survivals." Gine answered sadly.

"Y-you mean you're an a-a-alien?" Anna chocked her words.

"I prefer the term _Saiyan_ if you don't mind. The word _alien_ reminds me of _**him**_.."Gine whispered.

"Who's he?" Anna asked.

"Too many questions!" Gine yelled.

"Just answer this one: WHO IS HE?" Anna asked again.

"Frieza..." Gine whispered the word like it was a curse.

The sleepover continued till midnight. Everyone was asleep except Gine. She was thinking of Vegeta-sei. Suddenelly, she felt a familiar powerlevel heading to Earth(a/n: Let's say that Gine is one of the few Saiyans that knew how to sence powerlevels). Her eyes widened when she understood who it was. She quickly calculated the time they had till _**HE**_ arrived. Only 2 hours. She got up from the bed carefully, not wanting to wake anyone up. She walked over to her things and wore her armor, combat boots, wristbands and spandex pants. She wrapped her tail around her waist and was ready to go, until she heard Kassandra's voice.

"Gine? Why are you up? It's midnight." her sleepy voice said.

Gine put her finger on her lips telling her to shut up. She said that she was going to take a walk and when Kassandra slept, she took off to the sky leaving them behind. She opened a link and stared talking telepathically to Bardock. She told him that she senced Frieza(or _**him**_) coming and in a few minutes, he joined her in the sky. They were ready to face Frieza.

**Wow... I'm so proud! It turned out to be good. Boring but good. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway. In case you ask, YES! FRIEZA IS F*CKING COMING! IT'S JUST "FUNF*CKINTASTIC"AS VEGETA WOULD SAY!㈶8㈶8㈶8㈶8㈶8㈶8㈶8㈶8㈶8**

**I'm done! Bye!㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴2**

**Chibi E-chan4**


End file.
